Break Down The Walls
by imadisneygirl
Summary: When Ally's boyfriend cheats on her, Austin sets his mind to help her get revenge, even if that means facing her fear of stage fright. So join Austin & Ally on their journey to learn how to take risks & tackle obstacles.


**Hey everybody! This is my first Austin & Ally story, so I hope you like it. **

**Just to make things clear, this isn't a romance story as of now. Since I'm just starting with these, I want to do some funny friendship ones first. But stay tuned, because this one is gonna have a couple more chapters till it ends and then I'm gonna post up another story, that I'm also working on, but that one will only be a one-shot. So, I hope you like this one, because there's more where this came from!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Honestly, I just have two words to say to myself right now, fuck me.<p>

First of all, what in the sixteen years of time that I've lived, what have I done that was so bad to deserve all of this? And by all of this, I mean all the heartbreak. I sort of knew Dallas was a little good to be true, and when we ended a while before we even started, I wasn't that surprised. But that didn't stop it from hurting. But the fact that I've met two more boys after him, and they turned out to be assholes, doesn't flow right. It's like karma's out to get me. Which I have no idea why because I haven't even done anything! It's like I'm so fucking messed up that I can't even have a proper functioning love life. I mean, is it so hard, really?

So, let me catch you up on the story. You all know about Dallas right? The cute cell phone accessory cart guy? Let me tell you this: never go for the cell phone accessory guys. First of all, they're dry, completely dry. I was talking to Dallas, and it felt like I was talking to a wall, or Dez, that works too. When I broke it off with him, he was sort of surprised, but he completely agreed. Said we had nothing really in common. And then I met Zayn. He was smoking hot, I have to say. And he was super nice and super sweet, but there was just one problem. He sort of turned out to be gay. See, here's the thing. Austin met this one girl, and he immediately loved her. I know, sort of weird. He tried asking her out on a date, but due to his crazy schedule, both of them were only free Saturday night, and on that night she had promised to hang out with her best friend. And after some very weird questions, Austin had marked a double date for all of us. I was actually planning on not going, I really wasn't in the mood because of Dallas. I mean, it was only the next day! But Austin literally begged. He said that if I didn't go, I was completely ruining his love life. But then he decided to black mail me by stealing my super secret book. And with that, I had to go because there is some very private things in there that I would die if Austin ever found out. It was only at the end of the night that I found out who he really was, and let me tell you, it was beyond awkward, for everyone. Because not only did I have the worst date in my life, but Austin did too. His so called 'love of his life' decided to bring all her friends. And she paid more attention to them than she did to Austin. We spent the whole ride home with Austin apologizing saying he had no idea that he set me up with a gay guy. I still don't know whether he's telling the truth or not. And lastly, there's Riley. I actually met him all by myself, no help needed. But it turns out he used to be good friends with Austin. So the night after I met him, Austin kept rambling saying of how he approves of him. If you didn't know, I haven't been able to go on one date without Austin spying on me since I met him. And I can bet that's another reason why my love life doesn't have much success right now. Earlier today, Riley texted me asking him to go over to house, so I did. And what do I find? Certainly nothing I wanted to see. There he was, with another girl, making out, on his bed. Apparently he's the player type, also the cheating type.

I left without a word. I mean, what could I say? My heart stung a bit, because I thought he was different. But I didn't really mind it. My relationships are always fucked up, this one wasn't going to be any different. I'm back at Sonic Boom now, in the music room above the store that Austin and I shared. I was at the piano currently, seeing if I could get a good song out of this. But nothing was coming to me so far.

"Hey Alls!" I heard Austin's loud voice as he bounded up the stairs. He burst open the door, entering with a big creepy smile on his face. "How's my favourite supersonic writing machine?" He was obviously trying to kiss up because he wanted a new song quick. "See what I did there? I added sonic, and we're in Sonic Boom," He trailed off with an amused smile. If he felt smart, I wasn't going to burst his bubble because there aren't many times where that happens. "One more thing," He dropped himself on the couch across from me. I spun on the bench to face him. "How's the new relationship going?"

I laughed out loud. Of course that question would pop up right after I found him cheating. Austin shot me a confused look because he obviously didn't get it. "Uh, what relationship? There is no relationship."

"He broke up with you!" Austin shot out of his seat and onto the edge. He looked shocked and I looked affronted.

I got up from my seat and started walking around slowly. "Why do you assume that he broke up with me? It could've been me who ended everything! I'm not always the weak one in the relationship, you know," I kept talking while watching his face. He looked bored, obviously because I had started ranting.

"Okay fine," Austin dragged on, standing up as well. I rather him sitting down so I don't have to see how he's a head taller than me. "How did your relationship end, was it you or was it him?" He asked, faking compassion.

I rolled my eyes and planted my hands on my hips. "I did." I saw his surprised look mixed with shock which he tried to cover up. "Don't act surprised, you saw this coming."

"No, actually," Austin corrected. "What I saw coming is that you two were gonna end soon, never that you were gonna be the one doing it, because I most certainly did not see that one coming."

I felt some sort of rage bubbling up inside of me. If he thought so much of me, why couldn't he say it to my face? I ignored those thoughts and continued on with the conversation. "Do you know where I just was, where I just came from?" Austin nodded his head no. "I just came from Riley's."

"And why aren't you still there?" Austin smirked. It was an indirect. An indirect of him saying that he would rather be anywhere else but here with me. He saw the dirty look in my eyes. "Joking, joking," He held his hands up in defence.

I started walking around him again. "I'm not there because I walked in on him, in his room," I was now behind him, but he didn't turn around just yet. "With a girl, making out, on his bed." Now he spun around, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Damn!" Austin exclaimed. "He cheated on you?" His voice was somewhere between surprise and rage, although he didn't show much of the rage. "But for the record, was the girl hot?" He smiled, just as I smacked him, hard. "Ow! I'm kidding, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood!"

I narrowed my eyes darkly at him. "That question might lighten up his mood, but definitely not mine."

"Well, um, how are you feeling?" Austin never really had a girl best friend. His best friend had been Dez ever since they were in diapers. But ever since he and I became partners, we've became close enough to call each other best friends. And I can bet he's never had to deal with a girls break-up. Not even with Dallas, because I avoided him until I was feeling perfectly fine. Although, he made sure to stay by my side through the whole Zayn thing because it was technically his fault. It was sort of annoying; I never thought I'd get so full of him like I did that time.

I smiled warmly at him. I actually loved it when he cared. I loved it when he makes a move, even if it's not the best, at least it means he cares. "I'm fine. Nothing was really going on yet anyways. Better now than later."

"Yeah, because you fall in love way too easily," Austin let out. He covered his mouth with his hand and groaned. He obviously knew that that would get me started on a rant.

Austin was waving his hands for me not to speak. "What do you mean I fall in love too easily?" Austin groaned once again. "It was just with Dallas, but trust me, I've learned my lesson with those types."

"I don't even know what you saw in him, but you're a girl, and your mind works weirdly," Austin said that without a care in the world. Was he really admitting that girls were the ones who have weird minds? Has he met Dez yet?

Austin really had no idea what he was saying. "I'm sorry, I was blinded by love," He rolled his eyes. "And yes, I'm a girl but my mind does not work weirdly, and I have proof, because if you compare my mind to Dez's, you'd see who's the weird one," He laughed at that one. "And don't criticize my mind because this lovely mind is the one writing all your hit songs." I was pointing to my head.

"Speaking of songs," Austin rushed around me and pushed me to sit down on my side of the bench while he sat on his. "You're not expecting Riley to cheat on you and get away with it right?" I didn't reply, because I actually didn't know what I wanted to do. Austin kept talking. "Of course not, I won't let you. You're going to write a kick-ass song about his lazy cheating ass and you're gonna perform it in front of everyone. And don't worry, I'll make sure he's there," He winked. I sat there frozen. Did he just say I was supposed to perform it myself, in front of everyone? Did he forget about my horrible stage fright?

I shook his head and stood up. I could feel myself starting to pace as my panic attack started. "Are you crazy!" I practically yelled. Austin just stared at me, a smirk on his face. "Don't you smirk at me! Are you crazy? Have you forgotten about my stage fright? There is no way in hell I'm getting up on the stage and singing this song. No way."

"Ally, shut up for a minute," Without another word, I listened. "I'm older, so I have more authority." I rolled my eyes. He was only older by a couple months. I don't even know why he's using that against me. "Now, you're going to listen to me and you're going to agree."

I snorted. "Yeah, doubt it." Austin glared for my interruption. "Sorry, keep talking."

"Today is Tuesday, so that means we have until Friday to prepare you," Austin got up off the bench and walked towards the door. I followed him.

He was already halfway down the stairs when I got out the door. "Prepare me for what?" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

Austin turned around, a smug smile on his face. "Prepare you to perform in my place for the mini concert on Friday," My eyes practically bulged out of the sockets. I could tell by his laughter.

"Austin, no, no, no," I murmured to myself and I ran down the stairs. I had switched my usual heels for a pair of white converse. And wasn't that smart because I have a feeling I'll be chasing around him a lot. "Austin, stop!" I yelled at him when he was trying to run away from me. "Come here!"

Austin ran to the other side of the counter. "Why, so you can pound me to death? No thank-you!" I kept running.

"You're actually scared of me, Ally Dawson? You're a head taller than me, very mature!" I continued chasing him.

Austin ran behind the drums. "I'm not scared of you. Please, who do you think I am, a puppy?" I glared at him. "I just know that you will hit me, most likely in the face and I need this face!" He pointed at his face.

"Fine, I promise I won't touch you in any violent way," I made a truce. Austin looked suspicious, but he was moving out from behind the drums. "No worries," I said. He was really stupid to think I wasn't going to hit him at least once... or a dozen. Austin finally stopped being hesitant and walked towards me like normal. "Are you crazy!" I flipped, and chased him, smacking him until he ran out of my reach, considering he was faster.

Austin jumped over the guitars, almost falling on his face. "Ally! You promised! Your blows actually hurt!" I stopped right before the guitars, fixing them back into place.

"Austin, you've gone bonkers! You've tried to make me face my fear before and how did that go?" He let out a chuckle at remembering our times on the Helen Show, and I glared. "It's not gonna work, it won't make a difference, give it up."

Austin ran around and stopped right in front of me, holding up his hand in front of me to stop. "Whoa, hey. Now that you put it that way, Austin Moon does not give up." I rolled my eyes. "I promise you, tomorrow we will start your training to become just like me," He ended his speech with a cheeky smile. Did I really want to be just like him?

* * *

><p>The sun was barley arriving up in the sky. If anyone told Austin Moon that people actually wake up at this hour, he'd laugh in their faces. But today, he was the one who purposely got up at six in the morning and headed over to his best friend, Ally Dawson's house. He made a promise that he was going to help her get over her fear, perform Friday night, and get revenge on the guy who cheated on her. Austin didn't know about Ally, but he could see some serious fun in this. Starting with waking her up so early in the morning.<p>

Austin removed the extra key that was lightly buried in the light garden beside the door. Ally didn't know this, but Mr. Dawson let him know where the spare key was just in case he ever needed it. He slid the key into its slot, and opened it quietly. Mr. Dawson had said that he was leaving extra early today because he had to go out of town. The house was still dark, considering the sun had barley even came up. Austin knew the way up to Ally's room perfectly, and he didn't hesitate rush up the stairs. Austin silently opened the door to her room, slipping in quietly. He always made fun of Ally's room because it was the complete opposite to his own. It was pink and purple with butterfly lights hung up all around. Austin still remembers the day Ally had asked him, Trish and Dez to help redo her room. They spent the day, painting and decorating. And then Ally and Trist left Dez and Austin to move in and move around all the furniture. They were all so worn out that day that they all blacked out, right there in Ally's new room.

"Hey Ally," It started off as a whisper but obviously Ally wasn't going to wake up to that. He quietly observed her sleeping and let out a little chuckle. Her bed was pretty large, and yet she was curled up on the edge. "ALLYSON!" Austin screamed loudly and honestly all he could do was laugh. Ally's curled position landed on the floor after spazzing out violently. Austin couldn't stop laughing. He was literally clutching at his stomach, because it was actually starting to hurt.

Ally sat up and crossed her legs, taking in her surroundings. She realized that she was on the floor, in her room with Austin laughing hysterically right across from her. She looked out her window and it was barley daylight. So why in the world was Austin wide awake in her room so early in the morning? "AUSTIN!" Ally screeched, shutting him up instantly. "Are you crazy? Oh no, let me answer that for you," She glared. "It's like something in the morning! You hate getting up early in the morning so why are you in my room!"

"Why, hello to you to, Ally," Austin said sarcastically, waving off Ally's glare. "I told you, we were going to start your training, and we are."

Ally shuffled to stand up, looking at him with an evil glint in her eye. "At six-thirty in the morning!"

"Yup!" He answered cheerily.

Ally slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh Lord, what have I done to deserve such cruelty?" She said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Stop being dramatic and go get ready. We have a long, long day ahead of us," Austin pushed her towards her bathroom, not missing the cold look she sent him and the small attempt at hitting him.

* * *

><p>At seven-thirty sharp, Austin was sitting at the little island in the Dawson's kitchen enjoying some delicious pancakes when Ally finally decided to come down the stairs. "Look who decided to finally show up," Austin grinned.<p>

"Hey, if you make me get up this early, I might as well get my revenge by making you wait," Ally glared, venom heard in her voice. As she passed by him, she stole a pancake.

Austin spun around quickly. "Ally! You just stole my pancake!"

"And you're an idiot. Can we please stop stating the obvious now?" Austin glared at her smirking face. But he had to admit, that was a really good comeback. "And it's so obvious that you love my comeback right now."

Austin stuck out his tongue. Even though he was sixteen, he still stooped that low in his maturity. "Well hurry up then, because we need to get started."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. What's first, boss?" Even though he felt immense satisfaction in her calling him that, he ignored it.

"Well first, we are going the big water fountain at the mall," Austin had some pretty good idea and plans up his sleeve; she just had to trust him. But we all knew sometimes that was never a good idea; it's just a matter of taking the risk or not.

Ally looked a bit confused. "Why are we going to the mall? It's almost eight in the morning. If you're trying to get me to get over my stage fright, that won't help because no one's gonna be there so early in the morning."

Austin smirked. "Yeah, I know," Ally kept looking confused. "Now come on!" He jumped off his chair, grabbed Ally's hand and ran out the door. Ally didn't have enough time to set the pancake somewhere so she ended up throwing it into the air somewhere in the kitchen.

As the duo reached the water fountain, Austin kept smiling to himself. "Okay now what?" Ally was still confused as ever.

Austin turned to her and studied her outfit. Ally started to feel a little self conscious. "Uh, that outfit won't do," He said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Ally looked down at her outfit. It was her usual, consisting of a black tank top, a shorter than usual floral skirt, knitted vest with black ankle boots with a bit of heel. "Sorry, what's wrong with my outfit?"

Austin rolled his eyes. "No Ally, I'm not insulting you. But if you're going to learn that life is made of taking risks and choosing the dangerous path once in a while, you're going to have to do something about that outfit."

"But… I uh, don't have anything to change to," They both had to face it, Ally was a horrible liar.

Austin cocked up an eyebrow. "I know you have an extra pair of jeans at Sonic Boom. So go, I'll be waiting here," Ally groaned but turned around and made her way to Sonic Boom anyways. It wasn't really a long way, so when she reached her store, she quickly jogged up the stairs to her practice room. Ally grabbed her pair of jeans from the closet that she still didn't like to go in after Austin said he thought it was a bathroom. She quickly changed from her skirt into her skin tight skinny jeans, and switched her heeled boots to a pair of black converse. As Ally walked down the stairs and left through the door, she was thinking to herself. Austin is so dedicated to help her get over her fear and get revenge on the guy who cheated on her. What is the honest meaning behind all of this?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, so I hope you liked it! Please review, and I'll be sure to message you back as a thanks personally (:<strong>


End file.
